halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Uxsa 'Teaumee
, in the state of Sola 'Rex (Northern region of Sangheilios) |born=47''C'', 2''c'', 3''i'', Eighth Age of Reclamation |died= |species=Sangheili |gender=Male |height=8'1" |eyes=Yellow |era=Hayling Uprising, , |affiliation= ;Covenant Empire ( Great_Schism|Great Schism}}) }} Uxsa 'Teaumee was a distinguished Sangheili whose contributions and services to the Covenant Hierarch had revealed an inconvenient truth which led to the dissolution of the Covenant Empire. Once a strong believer of the fulfilment of the , Uxsa submitted himself into the Covenant Army and devoted most of his spare time understanding the way of the gods. When the Human-Covenant War broke out between the Covenant Empire and the human civilisation, Uxsa would take his place in the Council of Generals' Special Operations Warfare, and served alongside his brethren on a number of war theatres. Nearing the second indiction of the Ninth Age of Reclamation, Uxsa would join the Obligation of the Priory. During the outbreak of the Great Schism, Uxsa was bestowed the rank of the Seropian and served alongside his Separatists brethren till the deactivation of the . Biography Early life Uxsa was born on the forty-seventh cycle of second common of the third indiction in Eighth Age of Reclamation on the northern polar state of Sola 'Rex of Sanghelios.For more information about the Covenant concept of time, see Aevum calendar Not much is known about his familial relationship or his childhood other than he began the compulsory military service at the end of his adolescence, and remained unmarried with no close, non-familial relationships outside of his martial order. While studying in the Sangheili War College, Uxsa befriended Onho 'Irianee, a fellow Sangheili from the south-west state of Sangheilios whose race was well known in the arts of Dai-kata-natakai, a swordsmanship skill passed on through several aptitude examinations.One of the seventeen surviving sword-based martial arts in Sanghelios, the art of Dai-kata-natakai requires the sword wielder to deliver multiple cuts towards his opponents, striking at major veins and arteries to cause internal bleeding. Such attack requires the sword wielder to be agile and efficient when engaging his opponents Uxsa and Onho’s performances in the college were exceptional amongst their brethren, often praised by their mentors. The pair separated after graduating from their college; Onho joined the Sangheili Ranger Squad of the Special Warfare Group while Uxsa joined the Covenant Army under the . Early career Under the guidance of Major Domo Dai Bero, Uxsa trained and travelled with the Sangheili Army across several celestial bodies in the Covenant-controlled space. The young Sangheili did not saw any major military action during his early career until the uprising of the Hayling Heretics in the Eighth Age of Reclamation. The Hayling Uprising covered across two systems spanning over four indictions, spurred by a body of Sangheili-led heretics. The quickly amassed a contingency force to quell the rebellion without referring to the and the . When the two High Prophets became aware of the event, they called in favour of the Priory to assist in the silence of the Heretics. An Arbiter was all called forth to assist in the operation. The seventeenth cycle of the Hayling Uprising marked the promotion of Uxsa from Minor to Major and his enlistment into the Lancers. In the early commons of the Ninth of Reclamation, Uxsa requested the Priory to consider his application. The Priory declined, citing that the Sangheili youth lacked the necessary experiences and skills as set out by the Chamberlain. Uxsa contested the Priory's decision, argued that the Priory had not properly evaluate his application. The Priory, displeased, sent in , a Sangheili naval officer, to sought the problem. In first bout, Uxsa was seemingly ahead of his opponent, able to deal blows and kicks. Unimpressed by the performance of his opponent, the Sangheili youth began to overestimate his opponent. This underestimation created a severe flaw for Uxsa where his movements became predictable and easier to counter. In the second bout, Uxsa was easily disarmed and taken down by Tano. Though defeated, Tano credited the Sangheili for having such unusual movements. This praise, however, meant nothing to Uxsa as he was ashamed of his failure. Uxsa sought to improve himself and returned to the Lancers. The Reclamation War :Main article: The Chicxulub and the Priory }} During the Covenant invasion of Earth, Uxsa was leading a search party around the Chicxulub crater. His search was interrupted when a squad of SPARTANs broke through the defense perimeter, prompting him to depart to the High Prophet of Regret's flagship to deliver his intelligence report. Death Personality and description Uxsa 'Teaumee was known for being a quick and resolute tactical thinker. During the early years of the Great War, he served his duties as a loyal servant of the Covenant without any remorse or question. His contribution in the earlier stages of the war earned him the title of a Major; such titles given in such short period was uncommon. His experience as Major Domo has served him well throughout his years of service in the Covenant as it provided him the necessary elements of an aggressor as well as a tactician in overwhelming his enemies. One of many skilful swordsmen and officers of the Sangheili Army, Uxsa utilised his arsenal without any hesitance and performed at the top amongst his officers. Like all Sangheili, Uxsa believed greatly in the prophecy and fulfilment of the Great Journey. However, he was also one of many that showed signs of empirical agnosticism; his belief towards the Great Journey was dissipating after the numerous heretical activities surfacing around the Covenant colonies. When Sesa 'Refumee surfaced and declared that the Great Journey is a lie, Uxsa's agnosticism reinforced and he privately started to question about the holy prophecy with the High Prophets for guidance. Uxsa expressed great respect and care for his brothers and the lesser species; he admired the brotherhood bonds shared between the Mgalekgolo and the Unggoy's undying belief in sacrificing their life for the Great Journey. His hatred towards the humans is mere but significant in his career within the Covenant; he viewed the human's arsenal as primitive and unimpressive and that they tainted several sacred grounds of the Forerunners, but admired their valiant nature in defending the weak and fighting with honour. In the Invasion of Kholo, he praised how the humans were able to turn the situation in favour for themselves and struggle to finish their fight to their last breath. Personal Service Records Quotes Trivia *Uxsa 'Teaumee is a playable character model in Halo The Covenant and is also one of the protagonists in the events leading towards the Great Schism. Gallery File:Uxsa - Duel.png|Uxsa, in his Dai-kata-natakai stance, initiates a duel with a demon in 2528. File:Uxsa - Insertion.png| File:Uxsa - Slayer.png|Uxsa eliminating a SPARTAN in the Covenant invasion of Ballast. Notes See also *Priory of Obligation *